1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device for the positionally exact synchronization of the parallel course of recording medium webs in an electrographic printer device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrographic printer device wherein two recording medium webs arranged parallel are simultaneously moved through the printer and printed is disclosed, for example, by published International Patent application WO 94/27193. In such a printer device and other paper-processing systems wherein two parallel paper webs pass through successive function units with friction or positive drive, the drive of the paper webs is a particular problem. In order to avoid malfunctions, thus, a parallel, synchronous paper course must be guaranteed.